Heaven on Earth
by HawkeyeFan1311
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Gabriel is a bartender who works nights. Unable to say no to his brother Castiel, he agrees to take over his shift at the coffee shop Castiel owns called Heaven on Earth. Gabriel is trying to stay awake when he questions if being a good brother was worth the lack of sleep. Hopefully the hot guy that just entered would answer that for him. Sabriel Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriel is a bartender who works nights. However, unable to say no to his younger brother Castiel, he agrees to take over his shift at the coffee shop Castiel owns called Heaven on Earth. Gabriel is trying to stay awake when he questions if being a good brother was worth the lack of sleep. Hopefully the hot guy that just entered would answer that for him. **

**This story will be Destiel, Sabriel, and Anna/Balthazar hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Why did Gabriel agree to this? He had spent all last night at his own job and now here he was covering for his brother at his job!

Gabriel's younger brother, Castiel, had rung him just as he was leaving the bar where he was currently covering the night shifts for the next week. Apparently Castiel had gone on a date last and it was currently carrying on throughout today. He had begged Gabriel to open up the coffee shop Castiel owned until Anna could come in and take over for him this afternoon. The coffee shop was called Heaven on Earth, and it was Castiel's baby. So obviously for him to trust Gabriel with it, of only for the moment, must mean that last night had gone really, really well. Gabriel was really beginning to question if being a good brother was actually worth the sleep deprivation he was feeling at the moment.

The only plus side to this whole situation was that he was currently surrounded by mass amounts of caffeine. Well that and his little brother had gotten laid last night, which he was extremely proud of him for. Especially since Castiel wasn't exactly known for his social interactions. He had always had problems in social situations growing up and would have spent his lunch times alone if Gabriel, being the awesome brother that he was, hadn't taken upon himself to sit with him every lunch time.

However, against all odds Castiel had managed to find a guy who thought his weirdness was cute. Dean had moved to their small town about two months ago and had opened up a garage down the road from Heaven on Earth. After about a week Dean started making regular daily trips to the coffee shop and much to Gabriel's amusement had begun flirting with Castiel who had remained completely oblivious. Although that didn't stop the eye sex that occurred between the two of them whenever they were near each and the constant babbling about Dean that Gabriel had to listen to every night. So Gabriel was immensely relieved when Dean finally had the balls to ask Castiel out last week and Castiel had taken a 10 second break from his social awkwardness to blurt out a yes.

But no matter how happy Gabriel was for his little brother, it didn't help his ability to stay awake. He had been almost 24 hours since he slept and he could feel his eyes droop shut as the coffee shop quietened down after the morning rush was over. He jerked himself awake as he reminded himself he only had one hour before Anna would come in and take over and he could finally go home and sleep. He took a look around the shop and saw there were only a few customers left sitting down drinking their drinks, most of the customers from the morning rush chose to take their drinks to go and they sleepily shuffled off to work. Feeling his eyes beginning to droop again and leant on the counter, dropping his chin to sleepily rest on hand. He could feel himself falling asleep when the bell above the door alerted him to another customer. He stood up, and tried to make himself look professional. Castiel would not be happy if his beloved shop got a complaint about employees sleeping on the job. Even if Gabriel wasn't technically an employee.

He shook his head slightly to wake himself up and focused on the customer who had entered the shop. Gabriel had to look up slightly to take in the whole man, damn he was tall. He was also the most attractive man Gabriel had ever seen. He was wearing tight jeans, and a plaid shirt that manage to cling to his bulging biceps. Man that guy was ripped. He suddenly wished that he wasn't looking to tired and ruffled. Of all the days to look an utter mess, it had to be the day his dream guy walked through the door.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair trying to make it look a little less like he had just rolled out of bed, and straightened himself up. He put a cheeky smile on his face as the guy approached the counter.

"Good morning and welcome to Heaven on Earth. What can I get ya?" Gabriel babbled out trying to invoke energy and warmness.

The tall man smiled kindly in response. "I'll have a large hazelnut latte to go please."

"Sure no problem."

Gabriel turned to make the man's order, trying to stop his hand shaking from nerves. Damn when did he get nervous about a guy? Usually he was the one making the other guy nervous with his flirting and borderline obscene sexual innuendos. But something about this guy turned him into a quivering school girl. Gabriel really did not like this feeling. He liked feeling in control. But as he handed the guy his drinks, thankfully without spilling them, he couldn't keep the blush that rose as the guy smiled in thanks. Gabriel quickly passed him his change and wished him a nice day.

"You too. I'll see you around." The younger man replied as he turned and walked towards the door.

Gabriel couldn't help but check out the guy's ass, because seriously an ass that good should come with a warning. The guy paused to let someone else through the door and Gabriel winced as he saw that it was Anna, who was currently throwing a knowing smirk in Gabriel's direction. Of all the people to catch him checking out a guy (who was obviously out of his league) it had to be his younger sister. Who, unfortunately for Gabriel, also happened to be the world's biggest gossip.

She turned to watch the tall man walk out the door and turned back towards her older brother, an eyebrow arching in amusement.

"See something you like Gabe?"

Gabriel threw a glare her way.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah yeah. So I didn't catch you checking out that guy's ass like it was a chocolate bar and you wanted to take a bite huh?"

"You really need to get your mind out of the gutter. I seriously don't know where you get it from." He stated as took off his apron throwing it to Anna who caught it with an amused smile.

"I'm pretty sure I got it from you big brother."

Gabriel laughed as he grabbed his things and gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you're right. Well I will see you later. I have been up for over 24 hours and I have a comfy bed with my name on it."

"Ok enjoy. But you better be up by the time Cas comes home, so we can get all the juicy details about his date slash day of wild sex."

Gabriel couldn't help but perk up at that plan. It wasn't often him and Anna got to squeeze details out of Castiel. It was usually either Gabriel or Anna who were attacked by their siblings for information about their dates. It made a nice change.

"How did it happen that Castiel was the one with romance in his life and me and you are the ones living vicariously through him?" Gabriel questioned, amusement lacing his voice to show he was not serious.

"Well if you had stopped blushing like a teenage girl for ten seconds and asked that hottie for his number, you could have been on your way to an epic romance full of hot, steamy sex."

"Oh please like he is gay. Did you see him? There is no way he is anything but straight. And you could be having a life if you and Balthazar would quit the constant flirting and just went out on a date." Gabriel threw over his shoulder as he threw open the door to leave, almost running into a customer who was entering as he did so. He said a quick apology to Mrs Wallace, a regular customer, standing aside to let her pass. She threw him a smile as he held the door open for her, muttering what good manners he had and patted his arm as she walked past. Gabriel threw her a mega watt smile and turned to leave but was stopped by his sister's voice yelling at him from across the coffee shop.

"His name is Sam by the way. In case you didn't have a chance to grow a pair and ask."

She shared an amused smile with elderly Mrs Wallace, who seemed to catch on to what was going on very quickly. He could hear them giggling as he left as quick as he could, blushing slightly.

He made it half way to his car before he realised that Anna obviously knew this guy, Sam, if she knew his name. He should have stayed and grilled her for details. But he really didn't want to admit that she had been right and he didn't even work up the courage to ask the guy his name. Gabriel stifled a yawn as he slid into his car. He was definitely too tired for all of this. He would get some sleep first, and then beg Anna to spill everything she knew about Sam later.

With a firm nod he turned on his engine and made his journey home to his beloved bed. Everything else could wait until he got at least eight hours of sleep, and actually had the brain power to think over all of this rationally. Although something told him that he was never going to be able to think rationally when it came to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok so here's the second chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story, and i would really appreciate reviews so I knew what you guys think. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favoured the story :) **

* * *

Gabriel was really hating life as he ran from one end of the bar to another, trying to keep a smile on his face as he gave people their drinks. He was still tired after working his night shift and covering for Castiel this morning. He had only gotten six hours sleep before Anna had jumped on Gabriel, telling him that Castiel was home and to get his ass out of bed so she could here all the details of their little brother's date.

Gabriel had dragged himself out of bed and threw himself next to his brother who was sitting on the sofa with a huge smile on his face. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at how happy his brother looked, even it meant he had little to no sleep.

Castiel spent the next hour and half telling them all about his two day date, without once letting the smile fall from his face. Gabriel had nodded along, and enthusiastically asked inappropriate questions, which Anna gleefully added to. However, had had to leave the conversation early as he had to get ready for work but had persuaded Castiel and Anna to come have a drink at the bar later so he could hear the rest of the story. In the end Castiel had been persuaded by Gabriel's promise of a burger on the house.

Gabriel managed to take a pause from serving drinks to glance over to the door. He smiled as he saw Castiel enter with Anna. However, his smile dropped slightly as he saw the triumphant grin on Anna's face. She only ever used that smile when she knew one of her siblings were about to be seriously embarrassed, and since Castiel was with Anna it meant Gabriel was about to be in some serious trouble. He threw the rag he had been using to wipe down the bar over his shoulder, and shuffled his feet nervously.

He had no idea what could possibly be about to happen, but with how happy Anna looked it seemed his night was not going to get any better. As his siblings entered the bar he saw Dean follow close behind, laughing with someone who was entering the bar behind him. Gabriel strained his neck slightly to try and see who Dean was talking to, and then he stood back in shock as Sam followed Dean in, laughing at something he had said.

What the hell was Sam doing here? And how did he know his siblings and Dean?

Well obviously Anna knew Sam, so Gabriel took a wild guess that she had invited Sam to mess with him. He was seriously going to kill his sister, and he was definitely going to come up with some sort of revenge.

The four of them made their way over to the bar and sat down waiting for Gabriel to go over to them. He took his time stopping to serve two other people along the way before gaining the courage to walk over to them.

He tried to look anywhere but at Sam but he could still feel the younger man's eyes on him. Gabriel tried to take a subtle deep breath and focused on his siblings.

"Hey guys you made it! What can I get ya?" He threw a smile on his face and tried to act his cheeky self. However, on the inside he was a bag a nerves. Sam hadn't even said anything to him but he could already feel himself beginning to blush being in close proximity with the man.

"Hello Gabriel. You promised me a burger." Castiel stated abruptly. Most people would think that was a weird way to start of conversation, but Gabriel's little brother really loved his burgers. Dean burst into a grin next to him. Of course Castiel would find someone who loved burgers as much as he did.

"Make that two with fries, and a beer. Cheers Gabriel." Dean added throwing an arm around Castiel and pulling him close.

"I'll just have some chilli fries and a beer Gabe." Anna said. "Make that two beers." She added as she waved over at someone across the room.

Gabriel turned to see Balthazar confidently strutting across the bar towards them in one of his signature low v neck tops.

Gabriel turned to Anna raising an eyebrow silently questioning her.

Anna just rolled her eyes in response. "What? I took your advice and asked him out. Maybe you should take mine." She subtly nodded her head in Sam's direction. He glared at her until she gave a dejected sigh and turned to give Balthazar a hug.

"Hey I ordered you a beer. You want any food?"

"No I'm good, I'll just nick some of your chilli fries."

Anna stared at him in shock.

"How did you know I ordered chilli fries?"

He smiled amused and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because darling that's the only thing you ever order here."

She slapped his arm lightly. "That's not true. I order chilli fries with cheese occasionally."

The two laughed as they grabbed their beers that Gabriel had just placed on the bar, and stood up.

"Hey guys we're going to grab a booth, you coming?"

Dean and Castiel stood up to follow them and Gabriel realised he had yet to take Sam's order, which he obviously couldn't just not do. So he turned and gave the man a large smile. Damn he really was tall. He was eye level with Gabriel even though he was sitting down on a bar stool and Gabriel was standing as straight as he could.

"Hey kiddo. Can I get you something?"

Dean seemed to mentally berate himself.

"Oh sorry forgot to introduce you. This is my little brother Sammy. He's home from Stanford for the summer. He's going to be a lawyer." He added in a proud voice.

Sam blushed slightly as his brothers praise and muttered, "It's Sam."

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever bitch, we will be over in the booth when you're done ordering."

"Jerk." Sam added with a smile as the group moved over to a booth in the corner.

Sam turned to give Gabriel his attention.

"I'll just have a beer thanks." Gabriel turned to grab Sam a beer from the fridge and slid it across the bar to Sam.

"You were in the coffee shop this morning." Sam said as he grabbed his beer, hands brushing against Gabriel's slightly.

Gabriel cleared his throat, nerves creeping up again.

"Uhh yeah I was. Was helping Cas out. It seems he couldn't leave your brother this morning to open up this morning."

Sam snorted in amusement and pulled a face.

"Yeah why did you think I was out getting a coffee? I was avoiding the sex noises. Spent the night with my iPod in full blast to block out that sound."

Gabriel threw a hand dramatically to his chest.

"Oh you poor boy. You must be traumatised."

Sam smiled bashfully.

"There is not enough brain bleach in the world to wash away what I heard last night."

Gabriel laughed actually feeling sorry for the guy.

He turned to look at the booth as he heard the group laugh at something Dean had said. Sam smiled at the group but seemed unwilling to go over there.

"You gonna go join them?" Gabriel asked.

Sam looked at the group again as if considering, then turned his head back to Gabriel.

"Actually I think I'll just sit here. I don't really fancy being a fifth wheel. Is that alright?" Sam asked.

"Whatever you want kiddo." He turned to look over his shoulder as a customer called to get his attention. "Sorry I better get back to work. I'll come back over and chat when I get a chance if you want?"

Sam nodded his head and shot Gabriel a shy smile. "I'd like that."

Gabriel spent the rest of the night alternating between serving customers and chatting to Sam. The two spoke about anything and everything. Gabriel made it his mission to make Sam laugh as much as he could, because Gabriel could honestly not think of a sound he had ever enjoyed hearing as much as hearing Sam laugh.

Gabriel yawned loudly as he rang the bell for last orders. He grabbed the rag that was hanging over his shoulder and wiped down the bar as he made his way back over to Sam.

"Can I get you anything else kiddo?" He asked as he leant on the bar, attempting to give his tired legs a rest.

"Well I'll take a date if it's going?"

Gabriel almost slipped off the bar in shock. He quickly righted himself trying to look like he hadn't just made an ass out of himself.

"Huh?" And yeah it seems Gabriel's coolness had left him for the evening.

Sam however just seemed to find his shock amusing or cute. Gabriel kind of hoped it was cute, otherwise he was just a huge dork.

"I said I would like a date, you know if you're interested." Sam twisted the bottle of beer nervously in his hand. Gabriel smiled at that. At least he wasn't the only nervous one.

"Uhh yeah I'd like that. I mean I'd like to go out with you."

Sam perked up as he heard that.

"Great!" He noticed his brother signalling to him that they were leaving. He made a gesture that he would be a minute. Sam took his phone from his pocket, passing it over to Gabriel and told him to enter his number. Gabriel did so and passed the phone back to Sam.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can organise something." Sam said as he stood up and slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Looking forward to it." Gabriel replied honestly.

Dean called over to Sam again telling him to get his ass in gear. To which Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"Ye my brother's a jerk if you hadn't gathered."

Gabriel laughed, "Don't worry I know the pains of annoying siblings." Gabriel retorted whilst giving a wave to his brother and sister who were calling their goodbyes across the bar.

Sam just shook his head and laughed.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Gabriel nodded his head. He watched Sam leave, and saw him give Dean a push as his brother said something to annoy him. Gabriel guessed it was about him as Sam turned to give him another look and a wave. Gabriel waved back and couldn't help the large grin that took over his face.

Maybe he would cover for Castiel more often. Because a little sleep deprivation was definitely worth a date with Sam. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would seem that he was about to enter the epic romance Anna mentioned. Hopefully the hot sex she mentioned would also be involved. Gabriel whistled as he called for closing. Yeah today had been a good day.


End file.
